In recent years, further miniaturization of electronic circuits has been required, and in order to meet this requirement, a component-embedded printed circuit board in which components are embedded in a circuit board with a plurality of layers has been manufactured, for example, as described in PTL 1 below. In the component-embedded printed circuit board, in order to make the entire board thin, making a circuit board and components thin is attempted, but it is necessary to ensure electrical characteristics despite being thin, and thus a hard member such as a wafer is frequently used as a material. In addition, in order to achieve further miniaturization, an attempt is made to not only make a passive component, such as a resistor, a capacitor or the like, be thin, but to also make an active component, such as an IC be thin, and manufacture of a stacked printed circuit board in which thin components (components that should be respectively referred to as an electronic circuit) are stacked is also performed. In the stacked printed circuit boards that are currently manufactured, in some cases stacked printed circuit boards are connected to each other by wire bonding, but research into stacked CPUs in which a CPU and a memory are stacked and which are connected by a through-silicon via (TSV) in the inside of the stacked printed circuit board is also being performed.